Among various electronic apparatuses including imaging apparatuses such as a still camera and a camcorder, there are electronic apparatuses that can be operated by the power of a battery. A battery is charged, for example, by being mounted in a charger and is mounted in a battery mounting unit of an electronic apparatus in a charged state. Such a charger or an electronic apparatus functions as a connection apparatus so as to be connected to the battery.
In the battery described as above, connection terminals including a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal are arranged, and electrode terminals of a charger or electrode terminals arranged in a battery mounting unit are connected to the connection terminals, and charging of the battery or the supply of power from the battery to an electronic apparatus is performed (for example, see PTL 1).
A battery disclosed PTL 1 includes a casing having an approximately rectangular parallelepiped shape, cells housed inside the casing, and connection terminals electrically connected to the cells, and the connection terminals are arranged at one end in the longitudinal direction of the casing.